The Daughter of Virtue
by waveringweaver
Summary: Camp Rome is 10th legion fulminata, the ultimate safe haven for European Roman demigods, nothing like their silly American cousins. Kaia Dolkin is the daughter of Pudicitia, the goddess of virtue and humility, who's learning one day at a time that a little humility might not be too overrated.


Sometimes it really sucks being a part of Roman mythology.

To start things off, mythology shouldn't even be called mythology because none of it is even a freaking myth. The training, the powers, the gods and goddesses. The monsters. If anything the name should be changed to "Duo Milia Ways To Die a Painful Death that is if the Training or the Wolves don't Kill you First ". Anyone with me? No?

Quite frankly, I would have traded anything to be normal mortal girl. Think of all the shopping you could do without having to worry about monsters. And all the traveling you could do without having to worry about monsters. And all the food you could eat without having to worry you're going to throw it back up again as you're running from- yes, you guessed it, monsters. And best of all, all the boys you could date without having to deal with your monster of a mother, Pudcitia.

Well, technically dealing with her falls utterly on my shoulders, and technically the correct terminology for Pudcitia would be goddess. (My complexion is wayyyy to good for monster lineage). But we can get to that later. All you need to know is that mother dearest is the Roman goddess of humility, though she deals with sexual virtue and all that good stuff.

Me? I'm simply Kaia. A member of the 10th legion fulminata, centurion of cohort four, Camp Rome.

I was actually having a pretty good day today and didn't think anything could happen in the late afternoon that could change that. I was on guard duty till sunset along with a small group of campers from different cohorts. There were four of us and by orders of the Legion, we were to patrol the entrances and exits of camp until sundown. Guard duty was only a once-a-month thing for every camper and for traditional purposes in honor of our Roman roots. It really wasn't too hard of a job, charms protected the borders so nothing could ever even penetrate the line.

Yeah, well apparently the glowing eyes glaring at me from the woods didn't get the message.

"A-Are you sure that thing can't get in?" The girl next to me stutters, who also seemed to notice the pair of haunting eyes looking from the groves of trees. We're the closest together, while the other two boys are positioned further away. She's very pretty, (Most likely a child of Venus) with long dark hair and innocent-looking features. And since I don't recognize her she must be relatively new. Well either that or I really haven't been paying attention at the Induction Ceremonies. Maybe a mixture of both.

"The border protects us from all threats, including whatever that thing is. It might just be a scared rabbit for all we know. It's very rarely we see something on Guard Duty, I promise. I've been here for quite some time..." I assure her, pulling up my sleeve to reveal the five annos marks just below. "I'm Kaia by the way, fourth cohort." I outstretch my hand to close up the 3 meter gap which we were stationed in.

"Nice to meet you, Kaia. I'm Amelia?" Her voice, enchantingly melodic and softer than any I've ever heard before, warbles her name into a question. Ah Probatios. She keeps eyeing the animal looking freaked out, but then again if I was still a probatio I would be too. Probably. She shakes my hand with a strong hold, a proper Roman handshake. "So," I fill the empty space deciding to be friendly and distract her from whatever was in the woods. "Which cohort are you in?"

"First. Most of the people are nice..." She trails off, and I completely sympathize with her as some of the people in first were a bit high-strung. Bragging about their lineage, retelling stories of how their toomanygreatstocare-grandfather blew up some thing and got rewarded by the gods. It was all about rewards and status here, but the only true way you can prove yourself is by showing what YOU can do, not your ancestors. That's what I think at least. Even so Amelia's answer surprises me, she doesn't look like someone with relatives in the city, and I wonder who vouched for her. Someone was most likely enchanted with her and wanted a few more beauties in their cohort. That has happened before, specially with first. "Yeah. Most people here are pretty great. I know everyone here. It's a gift. So who's your mom?"

I ask that last question a bit off topic, and the words come out rather quickly with no pauses. Sowhosyourmom? I can be a bit overbearing sometimes, but I wanted to see if I was right about her mom. I mean I AM usually right.

Amelia blinks for a second. Her eyelashes are waaaay long, even apparently without mascara. And dark, very dark. Sparks of jealousy can't help but rising inside of me. She's going to charm everyone. Definitely Venus, I can tell these things.

Before she could answer our creepy-eyed observer makes a loud guttural noise, and advances out from the shadows. Slowly but surely the giant creature comes out from behind the black velvet of the shadows, and keeps coming out. And once we are able to get a good look at the creature, I can affirm that it definitely wasn't a frightened Thumper. This thing was a fox. Now I'm not talking the scrawny-ass things you can find in the woods, this was the mother of all foxes-a very, very big fox-with redish-black fur and tan muzzle. It was as tall as three of us standing on top of each other. Very big. Though nothing was more intimidating than the rows of glistening sharp teeth and ravenous foam that spilled from its jaw. Scratch that, nothing was more intimidating than the fact it was now 4 meters from us, with one paw stepped over the border.

Merda.

I'm pretty sure Amelia flashes me a look of confusion/fear/disbelief and even slight anger because I kinda lied to her (not on purpose!), but I'm not too positive as I was still taking this beaut' all in. Galba, a legacy of Minerva and Aesculapius, looks as he is about to faint from disbelief, but quickly tries to fill us in on all he knows. (Yeah I know, he has quite a name. His family was able to trace their lineage back to Emperor Scervius Galba, and well...they got a bit excited. )

"If I remember correctly, the only fox in all legends worth noting was the one that...that basically fed on the city of Thebes." he sputters, looking greener by the minute which was unfortunate especially with his red hair. The fox however looked as if it had perked up with the mention of Thebes, probably reminiscing about the great trip it had. You know all the fun times it had destroying buildings and eating people; things all foxes think about. I soon start to imagine the fox in a really tacky tourist shirt and floppy hat visiting Thebes which makes me feel a little better I'm not going to lie. Well it does at least for a brief second.

"It's the Teumessian Fox." Kai, the son of Virtus confirms confidently, his voice and eyes unwavering as he looks up and down at the fox. His presence is calming and I notice that he is eyeing me intently. I take him all in as well. With strong and well-muscled shoulders, Kai stands tall and proud. He has a really definite jaw line, and his dark hair, which is always always neatly stacked, frames his green eyes which are kinda unsettling at times. I process out why he is staring and I come to the realization that he and I are the only two centurions on guard and therefore we should be commanding and taking care of the situation. My heart pounds in my chest and Kai is just about to open his mouth to tell of a plan, but in that exact moment, the Fox decided to attack.

"DRAW WEAPONS!" I scream to everyone obviously, and thank the gods they didn't need to be told twice. The Fox is three times as intimidating when it is barreling towards you, the most surprising thing being just how fast it is. Well that and the atrocious sounds the dumb thing makes. The fox does not go 'Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow' as otherwise demonstrated in the weird mortal song. In fact, I would have preferred that. This is an excruciating mix between a hiss and a bleat, like it is trying to expel sand from its throat.

Wasting no time, I yank my sword out of my hilt, and charge the monster along with Kai who was already a meter ahead of me, all while Amelia and Galba take cover and begin shooting arrows from behind trees. Together Kai and I preform calculated thrusts and swipes with our swords, but we are unable to penetrate its thick coat. It is as if the metal of our imperial gold is merely bouncing off the beast. Nonetheless with Kai and my own swiftness, as well as the arrows being shot by Amelia and Galbs, we seem to distract the Fox. Soon however with snapping jaws it knocks Kai and me to the ground and heads for the source of the arrows. It immediately mauls Galbs, barreling its head to his and we hear a loud clunk before he falls to the ground unconcious. Amelia meanwhile is on the grass of the ground, trying to scoot herself back from the Fox, hands shaking as she tried to notch an arrow. We raced to catch up and just as it opens its mouth preparing for a demigod snack, I throw a dagger right at its big ugly face. Its a nice clean shot and strikes right in its nose which I think is pretty sweet. Though apparently Mr. Foxdidn't really want a piercing (personally I think they're bloody awesome), and turns snarling to the culprit (meeee).

"Any. More. Information?" I huff out to Kai I as I run, strike, and slash at the beast while Amelia scrambles for covering.

"It was defeated by a dog" he yells as he attempts to bury his sword into the thick coat of the Fox.

"What?!" I question with a squeal, ducking as the rabid thing tries to take off my head with its sharp claws

"Now is NOT the time for a history lesson, Kaia!" he yells over the weird hissing noises the Fox was making. I prepare some choice words for Kai, when suddenly I am knocked to the ground by the beast along with Kai, my hands and feet splayed in the dirt and my sword hitting the soft earth with a thud.

Double Merda.

You know how some people claim to see their life flashing before their eyes in life-threatening situations? I call utter BS on that. All I could think about was the Fox's nasty breath and there was no way I wanted to die with my last thought fixated on a cannibalistic gigantic fox's fetor ex ore.

I quickly try to look for a way out but with the giant animal leering over both Kai and I, I don't see too many solutions. I am just about to try to punch the Fox when all the sudden it tenses and cocks its head as if sensing something. It stands paused, its blood-shot eyes wide and unblinking. Kai and I quickly take this moment to roll out from the beast and try to run to our weapons.

"CrapCrapCrapCrap," I mutter beneath my breath as I sprint to my fallen sword, Kai alongside of me. He wasn't saying anything though he looks the slightest bit baffled as compared to his usual cool demeanor. All of the sudden I can't see him beside me anymore and I know for a fact he can run pretty damn fast.

"Kaia," he states simply, stopping completely. "You better come see this."

I slow my sprinting, confused at his words. Weren't we supposed to be running for our weapons? Protecting the Camp? Fighting? The adrenaline coursing through my veins doesn't

want me to stop, it urges me to keep running, keep going. But obeying Kai I turn and face back at the fox, who's back is now arched up and its teeth bared in a defensive position. What the Pluto?

And I don't think I will ever get this image out of my mind. There was Amelia, holding up a small rat of a shih tzu Lion King-style, her beautiful eyes closed in a wince as if expecting the Fox to attack. "Defeated by a dog," I murmur to myself dumbstruck, watching the small dog eye the fox then gracefully jump out of Amelia's hands and chase after the giant fox, running as fast as a comet over the border and into the woods.

My jaw is wide open. I have seen a lot of freaky stuff being a demigod but this definitely took the cake. "Amelia?" I called out baffled, not even recognizing my own voice. Good gods I sounded terrible at the moment.

"I heard dog and thought this might work." she replies softly, though this time her voice did not raise. It is strong.

I am still dumbstuck, my eyes wide and I seemed to be shaking my head back and forth. Too shocked to say anything

"Damn right it did." Kai states, his face breaking out into a smile. "We just got showed up by a f-ing shih tzu." And suddenly this fact became the funniest thing in the world.

. . .

"In light of recent events I would like to introduce our newest member of the Legion; Amelia Calagero!" the centurion of the first cohort shouts, met with a round of cheers and a chorus of a "To Amelia!" toasts. I giggle, a bit tipsy from the celebratory alcohol, throwing my arm around Amelia who smiles and blushes from all the sets of eyes on her.

"I still don't understand where you found a bloody dog, mate," I nudge her with my arm after I finish cheering with the rest of the crowd. This is always what happens when a new demigod joins the Legion, a party celebrated by the people who practically invented wine. (I'm just guessing here but I mean it sounds like something we would do. Or would have done? ).

"A girl from my cohort had been secretly hiding it from everyone," Amelia confides with a knowing smile. "She was stuffing the poor thing in her trunk when everyone was in the barraks, and when I frantically went back to Camp try to find something to help; it was just sitting there waiting for me!" she exclaims. "Oh gods I hope she doesn't hear about this." Amelia makes a goofy face which would have looked very ugly on most people but somehow she manages to pull it off.

I just laugh. "She's bound to hear about it now, Mel." And we giggle due to circumstance and the alcohol as well as her new nickname. Lots of giggling. I spot Kai and share a knowing grin as flocks of girls surround him ask about the ordeal. I shake my head at him and signal him to go back to whatever he is doing and he smiles my way and continues to talk.

My eyes also wander over to Galba who is chatting with a certain son of Apollo who is checking his bandages, despite the fact Galba is a son of Aesculapius. Galbs looks like he is retelling his version of the story to the boy and I can't help but smile at everything at the moment. But then I'm pulled back into the present with my rather wander-some mind.

"Hey, you never did tell me who your mum is,"

Amelia blinks and casts her eyes down at the ground, which is strewn with patches of flowers and red plastic cups. "It's cool, Mel, you don't have to say if you don't want." I tell her, though I'm a bit worried. I am kinda tempted just to peek at her new tattoo.

However she just shakes her head, her midnight black hair falling in waves with the movement that would make shampoo commercials jealous. When she looks up, her eyes are just barely wet, making her already blue irises way bluer. Gods dang I don't look nearly as good as her when I cry. "It's really hard, you know, being told there are monsters out there that want you dead and that the books you read in school are real? I just- I'm just not half-god, I can't be."

To place a hand on her shoulder and be nice, friendly Kaia or to laugh it off and tell her she is being stupid, that is the question dear Brutus. Gods, this is so freakin' awkward. Give me another fox. Drunk Kaia and regular Kaia alike are not good with emotions and stuff.

"Erm, yeah, I thought the same thing but then like I came here and it's just home. I mean, I've never been kinda special, but if you're here you're meant to be. The monsters, well, they'll probably be after you but everyone watches out for everyone else, always, and with quick thinking like you did today, I think it'll all work out." I pause, hoping this is sounding alright.

"An ancient goddess loved your father enough to have you." I say referring to Venus once more. "It's crazy, it really is, if I tried to go on the news or whatever and tell the world I'd be locked up in some ward somewhere. But it's real."

Amelia sits quietly and I think I can see a bit of sadness in her wide beautiful eyes. "Adonis," She says finally. "Adonis is my dad. That's why... Why I look like this. Why people fall all over me, lie and cheat and steal and go to Hel—Pluto."

Deep breaths, from both of us. There's something more to her it. A lot more. And once more I have misjudged someone. "Thanks, Kaia." she tells me and squeezes my hand once before walking back to her barrack.

I open and close my mouth like a looking like the Fox when it faced the dog. Adonis. Woah, I got it wrong. "Anytime, Mel?"

Now I'm the one with the questions, my voice rising at the end. Sober with the heaviness of the world.

**{}{}{}{}**

**Author's Note: **If you like this story please let me know by faving or commenting! Critiques are welcome :)


End file.
